The present invention generally relates to power tools and, more specifically, to magnetic-base drill presses.
Magnetic-base drill presses perform drilling operations by attaching a base portion of the drill press magnetically to a ferromagnetic workpiece. The magnetic base of a magnetic drill press is switchably operable between magnetized and demagnetized positions using electromagnets or permanent magnets. AC powered magnetic drill presses may be run non-stop, so long as they receive a constant source of AC electric power. However, AC powered magnetic drill presses lack utility under circumstances where AC power is unavailable.